


Everybody Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Sebastian, Dalton Academy, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Drug Dealing, Football, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape, Reform School, Running Away, Singing, Skank Kurt Hummel, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Sub Sebastian, Top Kurt Hummel, Warbler Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody knows Sebastian is a sub and he's trying to keep it that way but the mysterious new student is making it hard. Too hard.Maybe there's more to him than appears?***I'm not that dirty so nothing too bad***;) Palaye Royale reference and Neon trees♥ This fic is up for anyone to take and finish/edit or whatever. Just comment and I'll add you as a co-writer!!PLEASE read and hit the kudos button, bookmark, and comment!♥





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in the corner of his dorm room, Sebastian Smythe was crying so hard he was choking.  
He was tired. Angry.  
Disappointed.

Since he told his parents he was a sub, they made his life a living hell...well not his mother she didn't believe it was wrong, but wouldn't dare say anything to contrast her Dom's opinion. His father thought male sub's were weak but Sebastian knew most of that rage and hate came from the fact he was gay. Many people didn't accept gays, his father was one of them.

Just then, the phone rang, he scurried to pick it up not bothering to read the caller ID.  
"Hello?" He stammered attempting to control his breathing  
"Hello, I'm calling to inform you 'Kurt Hummel' will be assigned as your new roommate, This message is brought to you on behalf of Dalton academy.  
Kurt Hummel.  
He couldn't help but wonder about him, was he his Soulmate?  
On his left wrist he had the initials 'KH' written in black, bold letters that would glow when they first met, and turn red when he fell in love with him.  
He couldn't stop thinking about who the boy might be, look like, act like. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.  
He quickly forgot all his problems and sighed as he flopped down lazily on his bed, passing out and letting sleep consume him. Right before he passed out he heard the door open.

•• 

He looked over to the used bed, seeing his roommate passed out. He quickly settled in filling his side of the room with the few possessions he had. Then heading over to the bathroom stripping for the shower.

'Gaah' he exclaimed noticing his soul mark was glowing strongly, bright like the sun itself.  
No. It couldn't be him. Could it?  
This just meant he had to ignore the boy at all costs and apply concealer carefully over his mark so no one would notice (not that he didn't already).  
As he got out of the shower he put his piercings back on as well as his boots. He never went anywhere without his feet covered, not even to bed. Stroking his hair covered with messily but hot green streaks in attempt to somewhat tidy it with his hands, he hadn't bothered on bringing in his clothes so he wrapped his lower body part with a towel and opened the bathroom door.

♪• 

Sebastian woke to the sound of the shower running his roommate was here. Kurt was here. He hesitantly looked twords his wrist his heart beating fast as he pulled up his sleave, though he could already see his mark glowing through the fabric.  
He waited patiently as his roommate finished his shower mentally practicing what he would say.

Then the door opened.  
The most gorgeous boy he had ever seen stepped out.  
He was tall, lean, and had the most perfect pale porcelain skin decorated with tattoos and he had piercings all over his ears, eyebrow, nose, bellybutton, lips. Those lips those perfect rosy plump lips. Hair covered in green streaks  
He was wearing nothing but a thin towel putting his body on display for Sebastian. He was more toned than him, obviously he worked out. He had muscular arms and abbs. He had abbs! God he was so lucky he got such an attractive soulmate, then his eyes wandered down wondering why he brought combat boots to the shower with him but not clothes?

"Are you done?" Kurt said sounding quite annoyed.  
Only then had he realized he was staring.  
"Sorry, hi I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."  
"And I should care why?"  
"Umm...I'm your new roommate and uhhh soulmate." He stated sounding small.  
"Look again buddy" Kurt said showing his right wrist to Sebastian which showed no mark (unknown to Sebastian, his initials were being masked by concealer.  
"W-what" Sebastian stammered.  
"Ho-how is that possible?"  
"None of your business" Kurt said giving him a threatening glare.  
That shut Sebastian right up not questioning him, but he knew something was off. His own mark was still glowing from their first meet, it would have faded if someone had randomly passed by the hall. And besides his initials were too big of a quencedence. But he didn't press the subject. Mostly because Kurt had used his Dom voice far, too powerful to resist. And Kurt quite frankly intimidated him.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Sebastian met Kurt. He wasn't hard to live with, but it wasn't easy on Sebastian just how much Kurt ignored him. He wanted Kurt to notice him, to praise him to protect him...to dominate him. It was driving him crazy. Sebastian was NOT submissive. Anyone could tell you that. He was snarky and rude and everyone thought he was a Dom, hell it was even on his record, not to mention he took the Dom classes instead of sub. His father made sure the school was in the dark about 'his situation'. But with Kurt, being around the Dom so much was making him itch to be submissive, he knew it wasn't healthy to be with a Dom so long and not be dominated and Kurt was so independent he hardly noticed him and Sebastian wasn't helping either with his natural attitude. Kurt was never there, he came in their dorm late and past curfew and left early in the morning before Sebastian got the chance to wake up. And besides he made it clear how he wanted nothing to do with Sebastian.

•♪••••••••••••••••••♦••••••••••••••••••••••••♠••••••••••••••

Kurt was itching to dominate someone. Didn't the school know you can't dorm a Dom and a sub! He tried to ignore the sub as much as he could but he wouldn't leave him alone and it took everything Kurt had not to take him.

Kurt opened their dorm room which was surprisingly left unlocked.

He had spilt his drink over his mark, he was forced to wash off the concealer and had to redo it so therefore, he was coming in for the product he had hidden in the bathroom.

Kurt rolled up his sleaves and walked past the open bathroom door.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••♣  
Sebastian was in his dorm bathroom attempting to regroup himself.  
He couldn't help his submissive urges and unconciously kept calling his teachers 'sir'. They thought nothing of it as most of their students did but Sebastian thought everything of it.  
He silently sobbed to himself  
Then the door opened  
Kurt.  
He had a mark.  
It was him  
The letters 'SS' scarred his skin.  
But Kurt wasn't paying attention to that.  
Kurt looked at him face serious face burning with dominance leaving Sebastian at his mercy.

"Why were you crying lovely?" Kurt cooed Dom instincts taking charge  
Sebastian felt instant warmth to his chest having been called lovely and replied.  
"I-I I called my teachers sir" hanging his head down low as he answered.  
"Oohh I see" Kurt lifted his with his hand roughly making Sebastian look at him and said.  
"I will punish you as you are to address me and only me as sir or master."  
"Understood?"  
"Yes sir" Sebastian imediantly  
"Good, now come along lovely. Be a good boy and strip for me, then lie on your elbows"  
Sebastian followed doing as told. " I'm going to spank you five times and I want you to count for me" Sebastian could only nod A hand came hard and fast on his left cheek leaving it red and burning. "One" he counted Alternating sides picking a new batch of skin each time Kurt spanked harder and faster each time until Sebastian muttered 'five'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Claim me" Sebastian said breathlessly  
"No" came the cold answer  
Sebastian whimpered and watched Kurt leave, HIS Kurt.  
He scrambled to put his clothes back on and tried to remember which class he left.

He realized he was back to himself in no time and he was glad because he seriously felt like strangling someone if called one more person sir.

"Sebastian! As lead singer you should pay more attention and not daydream about whatever poor sub has to be with you" Thad said in disgust.  
"Your just mad I turned you down" Sebastian mocked  
"Please, I'd die the day I go home with you!"  
"Don't be so sure sweet cheeks" he said winking  
"Ugh" he said shivering "anyways the theme for regionala is hard life and/if how we get through it or don't."  
"Sebastian" he said too nice. Shit. He already knew were this was going.  
"No."  
"But you have t-"  
"No. I don't. And if you want to share 'life stories' with him, be my guest. The guy's a prick and a total asshat. He's impossible. And that's coming from me!." He couldn't get Kurt involved in all this, he was just too obvious around him.  
"Word is he's a transfer from some reform school. We could use him, the judges would be impressed! He wouldn't even have to sing! But...if he could..."  
"He thinks we're losers. You'd have to blackmail him or something" A spark lit up in Thad's eyes.  
"No! No. No."  
"If 'word' is true. He'd kill me. Like literally KILL me!"  
"Don't tell me you're scared" Thad mocked  
Sebastian let out a humorless laugh  
"If he's so peachy why don't you?"  
"Well I-I I um ..."  
"Don't tell me you're scared?" Sebastian repeated.  
"Hunter" Thad called  
Hunter smirked smugly at Sebastian making him want to wipe right off.  
"I know I'll do it" he replied to Sebastian in particular.  
Shit.  
Kurt wad going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want? "  
"I just so happen to know where your always running off to." He said slyly looking down at Kurt's combat boots accusingly.  
"Fuck off"  
"Aw too bad it'd be a shame if I-"  
"What do you want?" He repeated angrily, teeth gritted looking as though he would pounce at any moment.  
"Simple. Join the warblers."  
"I'd rather die" Kurt said taking another long drag at his cigarette.  
"Well th-" Hunter started  
"Didn't say I wouldn't do it" Kurt said surrendering  
"We meet at 2." And with that Hunter left leaving Kurt alone to smoke on the empty field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter turned out so short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Palaye Royale!! ♥;)  
> Mr.Doctor Man  
> Sorry if you're a fan of them too and I screwed up on the lyric

"Fuck you! Fuck you Kurt!" Sebastian screamed scaring away anyone near there closed dorm room.  
"Why the fuck are you doing it anyways?!!"  
"I don't need to explain myself to you Smythe!." Kurt yelled back.  
Going to all his Dom classes he knew as a sub he could get under Kurt's skin if he played this right.  
"Kurt! No one knows I'm a sub! You can't do that to me!"  
"Sounds like a 'you' problem." Kurt retorted  
Sebastian then grabbed a heavy textbook and attempted to hit himself with it.  
Kurt moved so fast pinning Sebastian to the wall behind them with his Dom side completely taking over for a few seconds before he regained control stepping back with his head trapped between his hands. Both hearing the loud 'thump' sound the book made as it collided with the ground.  
"Don't do that" "EVER again!" Kurt managed to growl.  
"Then tell me." "Why?"  
"He knows.." Is all he got Kurt to say. Though he felt guilty knowing it was his fault Hunter black mailed Kurt, he mostly felt worried if he screwed up and everyone found out he was a sub.  
"Let's make a deal Smythe"  
"What?"  
"I'll dominate you and you'll submit to me when we need it, keeping our hormones intact." Kurt replied matter of factly.  
"Ookay. Just don't fall in love with me. It'll be hard I know." Sebastian joked  
"You wish Smythe" Kurt answered trying not to smile which made them both end up bursting into laughter.

•••••••••••••••••••••••♣•••♥••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••♠

"Warblers, we have a new member joining us."  
"Meet warbler Kurt, everyone."  
"Though you're joining us either way, is there a piece in particular you'd like to share with us?" Wes politely asked  
" Sure" Kurt responded lazily, though figuring he'd show these pelicans what real real talent looked like.

"I'm Mr. Doctor man questions his hands  
Lost his mind, clinically fine  
But he found a way to cope, needle in his throat  
Falling down but the world is spinning round and round he knows  
Up down but the world keeps spinning round and round  
I see this place ain't big enough for me  
I want you to take me away way, way, baby  
Up down but the world keeps spinning round and round  
I see this place ain't big enough for me  
I want you to take me away way, way, way  
What did you want to say?  
Chemically it's running through my veins you see?  
Romance of the plastic scenes  
Well I can't see you breathe  
They're coming after me  
Honestly it's running through my veins you see  
I don't need their surgeries  
And I just want to be  
But they are coming after me  
There is a little story I'd like to tell  
About this little boy who came from hell  
Sit right there and listen real good  
I'll tell you all the ways his misunderstood  
But I see you standing there with that wicked stare  
Just stay for the show  
Are you ready no are you ready to go  
Chemically it's running through my veins you see?  
Romance of the plastic scenes  
Well I can't see you breathe  
They're coming after me  
Honestly it's running through my veins you see  
I don't need their surgeries  
And I just want to breathe  
But they are coming after me  
I'm Mr. Doctor man who questions his hands  
Lost his mind but is clinically fine  
Found a way to cope needle in his throat  
Falling down but his world is spinning round  
I'm stuck in the boom boom room  
People are dancing after their operation  
I want you to move  
But nobody's moving after their medications  
I can't hear the room  
People are dancing after their operation  
I want you to move  
But nobody's moving at all  
Chemically it’s running through my veins you see?  
Romance of the plastic scenes  
I can’t see you breathe  
They’re coming after me  
Honestly it’s running through my veins you see  
I don’t need their surgeries  
I just want to breathe  
But they are coming after me  
Oh no  
Oh oh no no  
Oh no no no  
They're coming after me  
Oh no  
After me  
Oh oh  
They're coming after me

There was dead silence.  
Everyone far too impressed to speak and Kurt too busy smirking.  
Thad suddenly jumped out of his chair and shouted out throwing a fist up in the air on the verge of jumping  
"OH YEAH BABY! HE'S DEFINITELY GETTING A SOLO!!!" With that everyone joined in praising Kurt. He was so good Sebastian didn't even mind sharing the spotlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since we left off... Kurt and Sebastian have now bonded and are each other's best and only friends though neither will admit it.

"Hey dickhead! Pass the popcorn!"  
"Fuck you!" Sebastian said as he did what he was told, not that it had been a command  
"What time is it merekitty I can't stay awake much longer and watch this shit."  
"And I'm the kitty?" Sebastian said gasping while Kurt took this time to throw his pillow at him.  
Eventually... They got back to their movie and unconsciously moved towards each other until Kurt's head was laying in the crook of Sebastian's neck and his body totally dependent on him. When the movie ended Sebastian realized two things. Kurt was asleep and they both had boners.  
"Hmmph" Sebastian groaned trying to get off from underneath Kurt's body. No use.  
"Fuck"  
"Noooo! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck this stupid Shit!!! FUCK!!" Sebastian said as he realized his soul mark was turning red  
"No" he croaked out. He wasn't supposed to get feelings involved. He was a player and Kurt. Kurt would never want this. Want him. What would Kurt do if he found out? Surely he'd stop hanging out with him. Then his curiosity got the best of him ad he reached for Kurt's wrist. After examining it carefully he realized it was being covered with some sort of gunk. Smearing off the concealer, Sebastian saw Kurts brightly glowing red mark matching his own. Huh, he thought, they fell in love watching 'The witch' romantic Sebastian thought as he rolled his eyes.  
"Seb?"Kurt asked sleepily  
"What the hell are you doing?!!"Kurt yelled yanking his wrist free and tearing their bodies apart leaving Sebastian wincing at the loss of contact.  
" I'm sorry but..Mine's red too! I had to look!"  
"No!"  
"I don't love you!" "I can't love you! I won't!"  
Kurt said pinning Sebastian to the wall raising his fist up to punch him.  
"I do." Sebastian claimed  
"I loved you before I met you the only difference is that now, I know it."  
"I love you. So you can do whatever the hell you want with me. I don't care. I trust you." He declared. And with that Kurt let his fist fall, taking a few steps back and then breaking into sobs.  
Sebastian led them both back to his bed.  
"It's okay, you don't have to say it ba-"  
"I love you too" Kurt cut in.  
"Claim me?" Sebastian timidly asked again  
Kurt could only smile and nod as they both got up and stripped for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short they fucked a.k.a Kurt claimed Sebastian doing the handcuff thing which I'm not writing. Sorry?


	7. Chapter 7

"Kneel" Kurt ordered.  
Sebastian immediately did as told  
"Good boy"  
Sebastian's heart raced  
The alarm rang  
Shit! Sebastian mentally cursed  
"Come on time for class, up." He commanded  
They went to their next class side by side.

••••••♣•••••••♦•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••♠••••••••♥

Where the hell was Kurt this time?!  
Sebastian hated this Kurt had never been good at clearing his calendar, he was always busy. Always somewhere else STILL unknown to him. The farthest on Kurt's personal life he pryed out of him was  
•His mom died when he was 8  
•He ran away leading to his past prostitution  
•He was an ex football player. Kicker to be precise he was best in state.  
•He was a past reform, been in juvie all that shit and was on his second strike. Meaning one screw up and they'd send him back  
Suddenly the front door burst open.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••♪••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I can't perform at regionals."  
"Why the hell not"  
"I'm not allowed to go anywhere besides the construction site and Dalton remember?" Kurt replied getting annoyed  
"Ask."  
"I already did when you first got me in this shit"  
"How long "  
"The day before regionals"  
"Great I don't see the problem."  
"These things always take longer you know that" Kurt argued  
"What I KNOW is that if you don't perform," Hunter said pointing a finger at Kurt's chest "Is that if you DON'T perform, I'm sending your ass back to juvie. The court wouldn't be too happy to learn you've been a drug dealer behind their back now would they?" Silence followed his rhetorical question.  
"At least I'm not the junkie that bought them!" Kurt said spitting at the ground.  
"So, is our little deal still on?"  
"Whatever." Kurt mummered knowing there was no way out.

••••♠••••••••••••••••♪••••∞•••••♠•••••••••••••••••••••••♥

Still pissed off at the son of a bitch called Hunter he slammed the dorm room open not expecting Sebastian to be in the middle of the room staring at him like he'd killed his dog.  
"Where the hell were you?!"  
Kurt scrunched his forehead in thought  
"Date night?" He guessed  
"Tell me what the fuck is going on! I'm tired of being left in the dark all the time!"  
"Piss off Seb, I'm not in the mood"  
"Are you cheating?!" Sebastian exclaimed obviously hurt  
"Seb no! How could you ever think that I would do that to you, to us!"  
Sebastian sniffled muffed cries  
"Then tell me the truth!"he yelled  
" okay" Kurt said sounding small  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let's hear it for Caramel high's knights everyone!"  
...  
(Congrats) (thanks) (See you later)  
(You were good out there)  
....... ......... ......  
-karofsky were you going man?  
...  
"I'm sorry are you lost this is where Winner's shower. Losers quarters are over there" Kurt said pointing out  
"No. I'm here to make YOU, feel like a winner." Karofsky said pushing them both back in the shower Kurt had just left. Karofsky started stripping and removed Kurt's towel from his waist.  
"Let me go!" Kurt cried out loudly  
Luckily Coach Bieste was walking by and rushed over to help. And gasped in horror seeing Kurt passed out against a wall as karofsky drilled himself deeper.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"One of my football players is raping someone, please hurry"  
"What's your location?"  
"William McKinley High Lima Ohio"  
"We're on our way"  
...  
"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I have to dad it's the only way to make sure this never happens again"  
"Okay. Pick out your tattoos and piercings then we'll go buy hair dye and clothes" Burt said defeated  
...  
"Argh" Kurt looked around and found a guy trashed in an alley way badly hurt. He went closer and SNAP someone took a picture  
...  
"Kurt I swear I'll get you out"  
"I didn't do it dad" he cried  
"I know kid." Burt sighed  
...  
Vote Burt Hummel  
...  
Burt Hummel wins the election  
...2 years later  
"Kurt Hummel are you ready for discharge? "  
Kurt nodded. Juvie changed him he got killer reflexes, learned to fight, made acquaintances, learned to lie, seduce, everything from a to z you name it. So he ran away knowing he couldn't adjust back to his old life. And now he was street smart.  
...  
"Strike one"  
...  
"Strike two"  
.................................................................................  
"And then I got involved in dealing, while doing my community service hours."  
"Ouch" Sebastian added.  
"Hunter found out, and blackmailed me with it, then became a client." Kurt I'm sorry I had no idea.  
"I'm so sorry"  
"No. You're not."  
"Wh-what?" Sebastian stammered  
"I know what you're doing, acting all that" he said gesturing to all of him "to get my Dom side out and give you what you want."  
Sebastian lifted his hands in defeat "Caught"  
Kurt just smirked at him and kissed the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on the bus is about to leave!,"  
"I know I'm just nervous  
••  
" We are the Dalton academy warblers"  
...  
Hey baby won't you look my way  
~ Sebastian and Kurt share a glance  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction,  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
~ Sebastian suddenly knew what he had to do  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

••

"And the award goes to... The Dalton academy warblers!!"

"Warblers, I'm a sub, I'm Kurt's sub."  
He was met with shocked looks from all his fellow warblers. All except Kurt that is.

"Being with Kurt, he helped me to not be ashamed or try to hide who I am. And he will protect me." Sebastian firmly stated almost daring anyone to say anything.  
"You got that damn right" Kurt said with a threatening look to the others.

••

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin'  
Oh my my  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much  
It started with a whisper

"Kurt Hummel. As you have complied with your service, and stayed out of trouble" she said with a pointed glare "you will be cleared of all charges"  
..  
"Hunter!" Hunter turned to look at him as the boy came increasingly close.  
"I'd beat the shit pit of you" Kurt said holding the boy off the ground by his short hem "but..I just got out of trouble so I'll let you off" Kurt said grinning "That, and I'm in a good mood" the skank said as he walked away leaving a scared boy behind  
..  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back  
..  
"Fuck Kurt!"  
"Gahh'  
" Harder!" Sebastian pleaded  
Kurt spanked his ass hard  
"Who's the Dom here" Kurt said more so than asked  
"You are sir"  
"Good," Kurt said still inside him "Now just remember that"  
"I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk for weeks"  
"Sounds good" Sebastian replied breathlessly

••

Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?  
..  
"Bye mom and dad when you get this I'll be gone with my Dom and you'll never see me again... Oh and Fuck you dad!!"

"so proud of you baby" Kurt said sending pleasure throughout Sebastian.

••

 

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
..  
"Hi dad" Kurt said hesitantly  
"I missed you so much" Burt cried out  
"This is my sub Sebastian" Kurt said gesturing to him breaking the hug

••

When everybody talks back  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back


End file.
